starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Darth Maul
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Dathomir | vader = | moeder = Talzin | sterfte = 2 BBY, Tatooine | sithmaster = Darth Sidious | sithrang =Sith Lord | functie = | species =Zabrak | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,75 meter 2,13 meter (cyborg) 80 kilogram | haarkleur =Geen | oogkleur =Geel Rood | wapen = Double-Bladed Lightsaber (Rood) | vervoer = Scimitar Bloodfin | affiliatie = Nightbrothers Sith Shadow Collective Crimson Dawn }} thumb|250px|Maul op Tatooine thumb|right|250px|Darth Maul sterft Darth Maul, die op Dathomir geboren werd als Maul, was een Sith Lord en de apprentice van Darth Sidious ten tijde van de Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY. Ondanks zijn schijnbare dood op Naboo, bleef Maul in leven en verscheen hij op het einde van de Clone Wars opnieuw in het universum aan de zijde van zijn broer Savage Opress. Na de Clone Wars probeerde Maul zijn verloren status op allerlei manieren opnieuw te verkrijgen. Biografie Voor 32 BBY Maul was een Dathomirian Zabrak en werd geboren op Dathomir als een Nightbrother en als de zoon van Mother Talzin. Toen Darth Sidious en Talzin samenwerkten om hun krachten te delen, beloofde Sidious dat Talzin zijn assistente zou worden. Maar op het moment van de waarheid ontvoerde Sidious Talzins zoon Maul en nam hij hem mee om hem op te leiden als een Sith. ''Revenge'' Toen Sidious het op een akkoord gooide met de Trade Federation hield hij Maul in eerste instantie verborgen. De Neimoidians Nute Gunray en Rune Haako kwamen Maul pas voor het eerst te zien in een holografische boodschap toen bleek dat Queen Amidala was ontsnapt van Naboo tijdens de invasie van de planeet. Van op het balkon van Darth Sidious' woonst op Coruscant kreeg Maul de opdracht om het schip op te sporen op Tatooine. Maul kon amper zijn pret verbergen nu de Sith eindelijk weer zouden opstaan en zich laten opmerken. Dankzij een bericht dat Captain Panaka van op Tatooine naar Naboo stuurde, ondanks de vraag van Obi-Wan Kenobi om dit niet te doen, kon Sidious de locatie van Amidala traceren. Op Tatooine liet Maul drie DRK-1 Probe Droids los om enig spoor van de Jedi en Amidala op te vangen. Toen één van de Droids zich later meldde, haastte Maul zich op Bloodfin en was hij nog net op tijd om Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn te onderscheppen op weg naar zijn schip. Na een kort duel kon de Jedi Master echter ontsnappen, net als Amidala. Maul was niet geslaagd in deze missie. Hierdoor moest Sidious zijn plannen even herbekijken en werd Maul naar Naboo gezonden aangezien Amidala had besloten om terug naar haar planeet te reizen. Sidious gaf zijn apprentice de opdracht om voorzichtig te zijn toen bleek dat Amidala stoutmoedig was dan Sidious voor mogelijk had gehouden. Niet lang later gaf Sidious het bevel aan Nute Gunray om alle opstandige Gungans met de grond gelijk te maken. Toen een groep strijders in de Theed Hangar wou doordringen naar de Throne Room, wachtte Maul hen op. De Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn en Obi-Wan Kenobi namen logischerwijze de taak op zich om Maul te bekampen. Darth Maul kon al zijn Sith-krachten ontketenen en zelfs een ervaren Jedi-team als Qui-Gon en Obi-Wan had meer dan hun handen vol met Maul. Maul geraakte uiteindelijk afgezonderd met Qui-Gon Jinn in de Theed Generator kamer. Qui-Gon raakte na een laatste krachtinspanning meer en meer vermoeid en Maul zag zijn kans naderen. Maul stak de Jedi Master genadeloos neer. Obi-Wan Kenobi, die dit had zien gebeuren, kon zijn woede amper bedwingen en confronteerde Maul met een ongeziene en gevaarlijke bedrevenheid voor een Jedi. Kenobi sneed Mauls Double-bladed Lightsaber in stukken, waardoor Maul moest strijden met een enkele saber. Toen Obi-Wan verblind werd door zijn wraak en even niet uitkeek, duwde Maul hem met een Force Push in de bodemloze put van de generator. Maul trapte Obi-Wan's Lightsaber eveneens in de afgrond. De Padawan kon zich echter nog net vasthouden en in een ultieme poging sprong hij uit de put en sneed hij met de Lightsaber van Qui-Gon Jinn, die hij via de Force had gegrepen, de Sith Lord doormidden. De onoplettende Maul, zegezeker, stortte in twee stukken neer in de bodemloze afgrond. De nederlaag van Darth Maul betekende slechts een lichte terugval voor Darth Sidious. Hij had immers al een oogje op een nieuwe Apprentice. Bovendien wisten de Jedi nu dat de Sith waren weergekeerd en aangezien Maul niets had gelost over zijn identiteit wisten de Jedi niet of hij nu de apprentice was of de master. Tijdens de Clone Wars 250px|thumb|Maul op Lotho Minor 250px|thumb|Darth Maul tijdens de Clone Wars 250px|thumb|Darth Maul herboren Lotho Minor Tijdens de Clone Wars bleek Mother Talzin meer te weten over het uiteindelijke lot van de voormalige Nightbrother. Aan Savage Opress liet Talzin in haar magische bol een beeld zien van zijn verloren 'broer'. Deze broer was Darth Maul die zich volgens Talzin in de Outer Rim schuilhield, Maul zou Opress verder kunnen opleiden. Talzin gaf Opress een Talisman of Finding om Maul te vinden. Lotho Minor was de planeet waarheen Savage Opress uiteindelijk reisde om Maul terug te vinden. Opress ontdekte op Lotho Minor een overdekte kampplaats met uitgeschakelde Junkers, maar er was geen spoor van Maul te bekennen. Totdat zijn Anacondan gids Morley Opress in de val lokte en de Zabrak door een plaat in de ondergrond zakte. In dat ondergronds hol leefde een volledig krankzinnige Darth Maul. Maul had een cybernetisch implantaat met zes benen gevonden om zijn vernietigd onderlichaam te vervangen. Morley, die van Maul de restjes mocht opeten van zijn prooien, verheugde zich op een nieuwe maaltijd, maar werd door Opress gewurgd voor zijn verraad. Maul herinnerde zich nog wel dat de Jedi hem hadden verminkt en in een moment van opflakkering verkondigde hij om niets liever dan wraak te koesteren. Terugkeer Savage Opress nam Darth Maul mee naar Mother Talzin op Dathomir. Maul was te krankzinnig om mee te communiceren en hij bleef in de vrachtruimte van de Turtle Tanker totdat Talzin hem lokte met een groene gloeiende bol. Maul volgde die bol blindelings totdat ze aan de plaats kwamen waar ook Savage werd getransformeerd. Talzin begon een ritueel waarin Mauls geheugen en krankzinnigheid werd gezuiverd. Zijn spinnenbenen, gemaakt van de rommel, vielen uit elkaar. Talzin haalde allerlei onderdelen bij elkaar van Droids die dienden als Mauls nieuwe Cyborg benen. Toen Maul opnieuw ontwaakte, was Talzin verdwenen. Opress legde uit aan Maul wat er gebeurde. De Zabrak testte zijn nieuwe benen en het duurde niet lang alvorens hij het mechanisme meester was. Opress vertelde aan Maul dat de Clone Wars gaande zijn, waarop Maul repliceerde dat ze dus al begonnen zijn, maar zonder hem. Maul herinnerde zich opnieuw alles uit het verleden en wilde Kenobi niet alleen straffen voor het wegnemen van zijn benen, maar ook voor het vernietigen van zijn toekomst als Sith Lord. Om zijn wraak op Obi-Wan Kenobi te voltrekken, wou Maul de aandacht van de Jedi trekken. Met Savage reisde hij naar Raydonia, een planeet met onschuldige kolonisten. In de Jedi Temple bekeken Mace Windu, Obi-Wan en Yoda een holografische transmissie van op Raydonia. Ze zagen hoe Maul de onschuldige bewoners neersabelde. Hij eiste dat Kenobi alleen komt, zonder enige steun, of dat er anders meer slachtoffers zullen vallen. Mace vond dit een slecht idee, want hij verwachtte een valstrik. Obi-Wan en Yoda waren het er echter over eens dat het beter was om toch alleen te gaan. Yoda voelde dat Obi-Wan een onverwachte bondgenoot ging krijgen in het duel. Op Raydonia ontdekte Obi-Wan de ravage die de Zabraks hadden aangericht. Maul kwam uit het brandende vuur gestapt en Obi-Wan besefte dat dit echt aan het gebeuren was. Hij was te verontwaardigd om gepast te reageren toen de strijd losbarstte. Savage Opress verraste Kenobi en de Jedi Master was niet in staat om te reageren op de aanvallen van de twee Dark Siders. Hij werd buiten westen geslagen en meegenomen naar de Turtle Tanker. Maul was van plan om Kenobi er flink van langs te geven en de broers ranselden de Jedi Master fameus af in de vrachtruimte van het schip. Asajj Ventress, die een premie op Savage had aangenomen, was ondertussen geland op Raydonia en klom aan boord wanneer het schip vertrekt. Toen Maul zijn folteringen op Obi-Wan wilde toepassen, maakte Ventress haar aanwezigheid bekend. De Zabraks ginge, haar achterna, maar Ventress leidde hen om de tuin hielp Kenobi. Ze gaf hem een van haar lightsabers om zich te weren in de strijd. Hoewel ze ooit vijanden waren, beseften Kenobi en Ventress dat ze nu enkel op elkaar konden rekenen om te overleven. Toen de Zabraks terugkeerden, nam Opress het op tegen Ventress en Obi-Wan tegen Maul. Obi-Wan zag zijn Lightsaber bij Maul en kon die recupereren. Vervolgens kon Ventress haar tweede lightsaber gebruiken op het moment dat Opress haar bijna dreigde te verslagen. Maul daagde Obi-Wan uit en de Jedi ging in op de uitdagingen, waardoor zijn aanvallen te wild en te ongecoördineerd waren. Ventress en Obi-Wan realiseerden zich dat de Zabraks te sterk waren en dat ze best konden vluchten. Ze snelden naar de cockpit en net alvorens Maul en Savage met hun lightsabers de deur konden openen, kon Kenobi de cockpit in gang zetten die fungeerde als een Escape Pod. De broers trokken zich terug in de alternatieve cockpit van het schip. Savage vroeg of ze hen niet achtervolgden, maar Maul zei om geduldig te zijn geworden na al die jaren en dat hij niets anders verwachtte dat de Jedi hen gingen opsporen. Florrum Maul en Savage Opress belandden op een ruimteschip waar ze korte metten maakten met de Security Droids. Opress was vooral geïnteresseerd in het geld aan boord, maar dat kon Maul weinig schelen. Hij besefte wel de potentiële macht die de broers konden bereiken, maar Maul wou dat doen volgens de regels van de Sith. Opress wou niet echt fungeren als de leerling van Maul en de Zabrak begonnen te dueleren. Maul overwon echter makkelijk en Opress schikte zich naar de wensen van zijn broer. De Zabrak reisden daarna naar Florrum waar ze een piratenschip van Hondo Ohnaka tegenkwamen. De Zabrak slaagden erin om de piraten voor hun zaak te winnen door hen een hele hoop Credits aan te bieden. De piraten hadden geen interesse in de zaak van de Sith, maar wel in het geld. Hondo Ohnaka ging echter bijlange niet akkoord met het schisma in zijn organisatie. Ondertussen waren Obi-Wan Kenobi en Adi Gallia op zoek naar de broers. De piraten onder leiding van de Zabraks startten een aanval op de piraten die trouw waren gebleven aan Hondo. Toen Kenobi en Gallia arriveerden, startte het Duel on Florrum. Maul streed tegen Kenobi en Savage tegen Adi Gallia. In het duel kon Opress Adi Gallia doden. Na de dood van Adi Gallia hegroepeerden de piraten in een gangenstelsel, waar Hondo de verraders overtuigde om hen weer bij hem te voegen en waardoor ze een overmacht konden krijgen op de Zabraks. Obi-Wan werd teruggedrongen, maar op dat moment hakte hij Savage's arm af. Maul en Savage probeerden te vluchten, maar alle piraten keerden zich nu tegen de Zabraks. Maul werd geraakt in een van zijn benen en Savage moest Maul naar hun schip dragen. Obi-Wan kwam te laat om hen tegen te houden. Zonder het te weten had een van de piraten echter een voltreffer geschoten en moesten Savage en Maul in een Escape Pod vluchten. Shadow Collective 250px|thumb|Savage, Maul en Pre Vizsla Het was Pre Vizsla die de bijna bevroren lichamen van Maul en Opress ontdekte boven Florrum. Vizsla vermoedde dat ze dragers van lightsabers hem wel van nut zouden kunnen zijn en nam hen mee naar Zanbar waar hij opdracht gaf om Maul nieuwe benen te geven en Opress zijn arm te herstellen. Maul schaarde zich achter Vizsla die zowel Mandalore wou heroveren als het Dooku betaald zetten. Mauls agenda was uiteraard veel groter dan die van Vizsla, maar dat hield hij verborgen voor de Death Watch. Maul bezorgde Vizsla een groter leger met de voormalige fractie van Xomit Grunseit, die van Lom Pyke en na een gevecht op Nal Hutta ook die van de Hutts. Mauls plan was om dé leider te worden van een groot misdaadsyndicaat en zo de macht te grijpen. Maul liet Vizsla vervolgens de planning voorbereiden om Mandalore te veroveren, het nieuwe centrum van het Shadow Collective. Er waren nu genoeg huurlingen aanwezig en dankzij verschillende aanvallen in Sundari kon Vizsla onrust stoken. Hij claimde dat Duchess Satine Kryze en de New Mandalorians hulpeloos waren tegen het geweld en dat enkel Death Watch kon helpen. Death Watch maakte zogezegde arrestaties en zette weer orde op zaken. Eens Vizsla op de troon zat van Mandalore liet hij zijn manschappen Maul echter arresteren en hem opsluiten bij zijn broer die eerder in een schijnduel was gearresteerd door Vizsla. Maar Maul had hierop gerekend. Eerst overtuigde hij de corrupte Prime Minister Almec van uit zijn cel om de nieuwe leider van Mandalore te worden onder zijn gezag. Daarna liet hij Savage de cel vernietigen en daagde hij Vizsla uit tot een duel. De winnaar ervan zou Death Watch leiden. Hoewel Vizsla zich karig weerde, wist Maul dat hij nooit kon verliezen van iemand zonder Force-gave. Maul moest blijven oppassen, maar toen hij de Darksaber van Vizsla in handen kreeg, aarzelde hij geen moment en onthoofde hij de leider van Death Watch. Maul was nu hun nieuwe leider, al kozen Bo-Katan en haar soldaten ervoor om Maul niet te volgen. Maul en Savage konden rustig hun macht vergroten op Mandalore met Almec als hun marionet. Zo gebruikte Maul Satine Kryze als lokaas voor zijn oude vijand naar Mandalore te lokken. Maul en Savage konden Satine en Obi-Wan inrekenen na een mislukte ontsnapping. Obi-Wan was te verdoofd van de klap die hij maakte met de Twilight om enige weerstand te kunnen bieden. In het paleis wou Maul Obi-Wan breken en hem laten lijden, net zoals hij moest na zijn nederlaag op Naboo. Maul en Savage probeerden Obi-Wan te raken door Satine te pijnigen en de Zabraks tartten Obi-Wan met de Dark Side. De Death Watch hield Obi-Wan vast terwijl Maul met de Darksaber van Vizsla naar Satine stapte en haar neerstak. Obi-Wan schoot haar ter hulp, maar te laat. Met haar laatste woorden zei Satine dat Obi-Wan nooit zijn principes moest laten varen en steeds geloven in wat hij echt geloofde. Darth Sidious was ondertussen naar Mandalore gereisd en toen Maul zijn voormalig meester ziet naderen, was hij verbaasd en buigde hij nederig het hoofd en knielde hij voor Sidious. Sidious prees Maul voor zijn doorzettingsvermogen, maar zei dat Maul overbodig is geworden en werd vervangen door iemand anders. Maul en Opress beseften dat Sidious niet naar Mandalore is gekomen om een praatje te maken. Sidious haalde zijn twee Lightsabers tevoorschijn en ging de confrontatie aan. De Zabrak broers kwamen al snel tot de vaststelling dat Sidious vrij makkelijk kon stand houden. Hij had weinig moeite om de aanvallen van Maul en Savage af te weren en probeerde om regelmatig zelf toe te slaan. Sidious kon Maul op een bepaald moment een serieuze Force Push verkopen zodat Maul versuft tegen de muur knalde. Op dat moment moest Savage het alleen tegen Sidious weten te redden. Savage dacht om Sidious te belegeren met zijn draaiende lightsaber, maar Sidious was te snel en stak een van zijn sabers doorheen Savage's bovenlichaam. Maul snelde zijn broer ter hulp, maar de mysterieuze groene mist van Mother Talzin verliet Savage's lichaam. Zijn hoorns krimpten en zijn spieren werden kleiner. Net alvorens Savage stierf zei hij tegen Maul dat hij nooit is geweest zoals Maul was. Vervolgens ging Sidious afrekenen met Maul. Maul vroeg om genade, maar Sidious bestookte zijn voormalige leerling met een forse lading Force Lightning ... Mauls verdwijning Sidious liet Maul gevangenhouden op Stygeon Prime, hoewel hij wilde afrekenen met Talzin. Toen Maul werd bevrijd door enkele trouwe Mandalorians kwam dat Sidious niet eens zo slecht uit. Grievous werd naar Zanbar gestuurd om de resterende troepen van het Shadow Collective te verslaan en om Maul naar adem te doen happen. Dat zou Sidious hopelijk naar Talzin leiden die sinds de verovering van Dathomir van de radar was verdwenen. Nadat Mauls troepen de aftocht moesten blazen op Zanbar trokken ze naar een bolwerk van Black Sun op Ord Mantell. Ondertussen had Talzin hulp gestuurd in de vorm van Vixus en de Nightbrothers. Samen met de resterende troepen van het Shadow Collective konden zij Dooku gevangennemen terwijl Maul zich ontfermde over Grievous die ook werd gegrepen. Uiteindelijk slaagde Sidious' plan en kon Talzin worden gedood die zich opofferde om Maul in veiligheid te brengen. Maar de Zabrak keerde terug naar Mandalore met zijn trawanten waar hij op het einde van de Clone Wars werd verslagen door Ahsoka Tano en Captain Rex. Maul vluchtte opnieuw ... Galactic Civil War Crimson Dawn In 10 BBY dook Maul opnieuw op. Voor een tweede maal werd zijn aandacht getrokken door de misdaadorganisaties die profiteerden van het strenge regime van het Galactic Empire. Maul had zijn thuisbasis gemaakt op Dathomir. Zo sprak hij met Qi'ra toen ze de macht bij Crimson Dawn had overgenomen na de dood van Dryden Vos. Old Master [[Afbeelding:OldMaster.jpg|thumb|250px|Maul als Old Master]] Maul verdween echter opnieuw uit beeld en jaren later, een goede twee jaar voor de Battle of Yavin, bleek hij te verblijven op Malachor waar hij ijverde naar een Sith Holocron dat hij wilde gebruiken om een oud Sith-wapen in gang te steken. Op een dag ontmoette Maul er Ezra Bridger en hij introduceerde zich als Old Master. Maul gebruikte Ezra om het Sith Holocron te bemachtigen, maar stuitte later en op drie Inquisitors, maar ook op Kanan Jarrus en op Ahsoka Tano die wist wie hij eigenlijk was. Maul kon echter inspelen op Ezra en hem langzaam voor zijn kar spannen, ook al doodde Maul de drie Inquisitors. Toen hij Ezra uit het oog was verloren, toonde hij zijn ware aard en viel hij Kanan aan. Maul verblindde Kanan voorgoed, maar de Jedi kon zich herstellen ondanks zijn blindheid. Hij liet Maul struikelen en de Zabrak verkoos om opnieuw de aftocht te blazen in een van de TIE Advanced fighters van de Inquisitors, alvorens Darth Vader arriveerde op Malachor. De Holocrons Niet lang nadat hij was gevlucht op Malachor keerde Maul terug in het leven van Ezra. Maul wist immers dat Ezra het Sith Holocron vanop Malachor had meegenomen. Om dat holocron en dat van Kanan te bemachtigen, nam hij de bemanning van de Ghost gevangen. Maul ontdekte zelf het holocron van Kanan aan boord van het schip, Ezra en Kanan moesten het Sith holocron gaan halen bij Bendu die het van Kanan had gekregen. Bendu vermoedde dat Maul beide holocrons wilde verenigen en waarschuwde voor de gevolgen daarvan. De kennis afkomstig van beide holocrons zou immers gevaarlijk zijn. Aan boord van Vizsla Keep 09 versmolt Maul de holocrons in het gezelschap van Ezra. Maul wist na dit visioen dat 'hij' nog leefde, Ezra had enkel een planeet gezien met twee zonnen. Dankzij Kanans tussenkomst werd het visioen vroegtijdig afgebroken, waarop Maul vluchtte met de Nightbrother. Dathomir Na een poos kreeg Ezra visioenen over Maul op Atollon, maar toen Kanan en Ezra Bendu opzochten, bleek Maul effectief op Atollon te zijn doordat hij de locatie was te weten gekomen via hun gedeeld visioen. Maul lokte Ezra mee naar Dathomir om daar meer kennis te vergaren over hun eerste visioen. Via de oude magie van de dode Nightsisters konden Ezra en Maul nogmaals hun visioen delen. Maul wist nu waar Obi-Wan Kenobi zich bevond en trok naar Tatooine. Ezra kwam hierdoor te weten dat Master Kenobi nog in leven was. Maar het visioen was niet zonder een prijs. Geesten van Nightsisters kwamen Ezra en Maul bestoken en namen tijdelijk het lichaam van Sabine en Kanan over, nadat Maul was gevlucht en Ezra had geweigerd om hem te volgen. Laatste confrontatie Hij misbruikte Ezra een laatste maal voor zijn plan door hem ook naar daar te lokken. Het mocht echter niet baten. De confrontatie met Obi-Wan Kenobi werd een psychologisch steekspel waarin beide tegenstanders een opening zochten in de verdediging van de andere. Maul viel aan, maar werd met een slag neergesabeld door Obi-Wan. Maul vroeg of Obi-Wan de Chosen One beschermde op Tatooine en of hij hem dan uiteindelijk zou wreken. Legends * Ondanks de Rule of Two kreeg Sidious van Darth Plagueis de toestemming om Maul om te toveren tot een vechtmachine. * Onder leiding van Darth Sidious onderging Maul een uiterst strenge opleiding tot Sith Lord. Elk teken van zwakte of pijn werd door Sidious genadeloos afgestraft. Maul trainde op Mustafar in het gezelschap van TD-D9, een Droid met zes benen die zowel Maul opleidde, verzorgde en bestrafte indien nodig. Maul verliet zeer zelden Mustafar en indien hij het deed, was het steeds in het bijzijn van Sidious. * Op latere leeftijd verhuisde Maul naar Orsis, waar hij aan de Orsis Academy trainde onder de Falleen Trezza. Daarbuiten kreeg hij speciale lessen van Sidious. * Toen Sidious zijn apprentice officieel als Darth Maul benoemde, verhuisde hij naar Coruscant. Wat Maul niet wist, was dat Sidious zelf eigenlijk ook gehoorzaamde aan een meester, namelijk Darth Plagueis. Darth Maul werd dus door Sidious wel opgeleid als een Sith, maar volgens de Rule of Two van Darth Bane was Maul eigenlijk geen echte erfgenaam van het Sith-erfgoed. * In een hangar in The Works mocht Maul bouwen aan een aantal vaartuigen en technologie die Sidious hem schonk. De Scimitar met Cloaking Device kreeg hij van Sidious en zijn Speeder Bike, genaamd Bloodfin, herbouwde Maul naar zijn eigen voorkeur. Om zijn geheime missies te vervullen, gebruikte Maul regelmatig de Assassin Droid C-3PX. Maul herbouwde de Droid en voegde maar liefst 83 wapens toe aan de Droid, die officiële dingen regelde terwijl Maul op officieuze missie was. * Rond 33 BBY kreeg Maul twee belangrijke opdrachten van Sidious voorgeschoteld. Zijn eerste was de criminele organisatie Black Sun monddood maken door alle belangrijke Vigos te doden. Black Sun was immers medeverantwoordelijk geweest voor een moordaanslag op Plagueis. Ten tweede moest Maul de Neimoidian Hath Monchar vermoorden. Monchar wou immers de inmenging van Sidious verklappen in de Trade Federation. Maul slaagde in beide missies. Achter de schermen * Darth Maul werd gespeeld door Ray Park. Zijn stem was van Peter Serafinowicz. * In The Clone Wars spreekt Sam Witwer stem in van Maul. * Darth Mauls echte naam is onbekend en is een favoriet personage voor Infinities verhalen. Vaak wordt geclaimd dat zijn naam Khameir Sarin zou zijn, een naam die afkomstig zou moeten zijn uit vertalingen van het boek van Episode I. Maar dit is echter geen officiele informatie! * In het videospel van The Phantom Menace gebruikt Darth Maul Force Lightning die rood van kleur is. Er zijn echter veel elementen in het spel die niet helemaal tot de canon behoren, dus de vraag is of Maul daadwerkelijk Lightning kan gebruiken. * In Legends werd de komst van Maul zo verklaard: Maul werd door zijn moeder Kycina uitgekozen om te ontsnappen aan de arbeid en semi-slavernij waarin de Nightbrothers leefden. Mauls vader was toen reeds overleden. Toen Darth Sidious Dathomir bezocht, ontmoette hij Kycina die hem Maul als baby aanbood. Zij wilde dat een van haar zonen een betere toekomst had dan als slaaf van Talzin te moeten leven op Dathomir. Sidious aarzelde om Maul te aanvaarden, maar stemde toch toe. Mauls rode lichaam was bedekt met zwarte Nightbrothers tatoeages. Zo verliet Maul de clan van brother Viscus en zijn broer Savage Opress. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Monster - Vermelding **Witches of the Mist - Visioen **Brothers **Revenge **Eminence **Shades of Reason **The Lawless *Star Wars: Rebels **Twilight of the Apprentice **The Holocrons of Fate **Visions and Voices **Twin Suns *Solo Bronnen *Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Darth Maul in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul - Jeugdboek *Star Wars: Darth Maul - Comic *Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter - Novel *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Personages category:Sith Lords Categorie:Zabrak Categorie:Crimson Dawn